Runes
Runes are special attachment stones which provide bonuses to the stats of Dragons. Runes are found in special sets of either two or four, with the completion of a set giving a special bonus, in addition to the individual bonuses of runes. Up to a maximum of six runes may be equipped to a dragon, although they must be bound to a dragon in order to take effect, and cannot be removed unless Gold is spent. Like dragons, runes possess different grades of rarity and star ratings, and may be powered up to increase their effectiveness. Runes may be obtained through a variety of different ways, such as through Dungeons like Nightmare Dungeon and Ancient Ruins Dungeon, as well as through Adventure chapters and Exploration mode. A total of 250 runes can be held after maxing out the rune inventory, not counting those engraved on dragons. Once you have reached the maximum amount of runes, you will be unable to obtain any additional runes. Effects Each rune possesses one main effect or property. The type of bonus provided by the main property is determined by the slot number which it occupies. When enhanced, the bonus provided by the main property increases, with the amount increased with each enhancement dependent on the star rating or grade of the Rune. Effect types either take the form of Stat + X or Stat +% (e.g. ATK + 7 or ATK +5%). Usually, percentage based effects provide a greater boost to dragon stats, as they scale to a dragon's strength (e.g. attack of 1000 + 20% attack rune = 1200 total attack), whereas flat effects do not. In addition, Runes also possess several secondary effects or properties, called sub-stats, which also take the form of Stat + X or Stat +%. Each secondary property provides another bonus to dragon stats, although the bonus is smaller than the main effect. The amount of secondary effects is determined by the rarity of the Rune. Secondary effects cannot be the same as the main effect of the Rune, and Runes cannot have more than one of the same secondary on the same Rune. It should be noted that Rune effects only apply to the base stats of dragons, which means that bonuses are additive rather than multiplicative. In addition, stat increases that do not result in a whole number are rounded up (e.g. +99.01 becomes a full +100) Sets The following table shows the list of runes, their respective set effects and the drop location. Prefix Stats In addition to main and sub-stats, Runes will on occasion come with a prefix stat. These stats are the same kinds found in main and sub-stats, and can not have the same effect as the main and sub-stats. Runes with prefix stats usually come with a special title. The following are the titles available for each prefix stat. Enhancement At the cost of gold, Runes can be enhanced, increasing the strength of their effect. How much of an increase depends on the grade of a Rune, with higher grades generally offering more of an increase. Runes can be enhanced a maximum of fifteen times. When enhancing Runes, the chance of a successful enhancement will depend on the Rune level. Enhancing a rune to +1 has a 100% success rate which will go down successively with each level. Cost Runes can be enhanced using gold. The cost of enhancing does not depend on the rarity or type of rune - it only depends on the grade and level of the rune. For example, the cost of enhancing a 1-Star Normal Chance Rune is the same as enhancing a 1-Star Legendary HP Rune. The gold is spent regardless of the success or failure of the rune enhancement attempt. Failing to enhance a rune will not downgrade or destroy the rune. The following table lists the cost of attempting to enhance a rune. Rarity Grade Sub-stats Slots When equipping Runes, each dragon has a maximum of six slots which can be used. This allows room for one 4-set and one 2-set Rune set (or three 2-set Runes). Each individual Rune has a number from one to six just before its name, which corresponds to a slot number on a dragon. Each Rune type has a Rune available for all six slots. The slot number of a specific Rune determines what kind of effects are available for that specific Rune as a main property. The following table illustrates this: With regard to secondary effects, every effect type can be found on all Runes as a secondary property, with the exception of slot 3, where ATK (%) and ATK (+) cannot be found as a secondary effect, and slot 1 where DEF (%) and DEF (+) cannot be found. Additionally, because Runes can be found as drops in Adventure Chapters, the slot number of a Rune corresponds to the Chapter sub-number in which it was found, regardless of which area. The following illustrates this: *Chapter 1-1 = Rune 1 *Chapter 1-2 = Rune 2 *Chapter 1-3 = Rune 3 *Chapter 1-4 = Rune 4 *Chapter 1-5 = Rune 5 *Chapter 1-6 = Rune 6 For example, a slot 1 HP Rune can be found in Elemental Forest 1-1. A slot 6 HP Rune can be retrieved at Elemental Forest 1-6. For boss stages, Runes from all six slots can be found. Removing Runes Although Runes must be bound to dragons before they can be used, they can still be removed at a cost of Gold. Once removed, the rune will go back into the player's inventory and can be equipped again on a dragon. Like the enhancement cost, the cost of removing a rune only depends on the grade of the rune. The following table shows the costs of removing a Rune from a dragon. Obtaining Runes can be obtained in a variety of ways: # Non-ancient sets can be purchased in the Shop with Amethysts. # Rewards from Exploration mode. # Runes drop from each Chapter in Adventure mode. The rarity of Runes depends on difficulty level, with Normal Mode dropping 1-Star and 2-Star Runes, Hard Mode dropping 3-Star to 4-Star Runes, and Hell Mode dropping 4-Star Runes. # Nightmare Dungeon and Ancient Ruins Dungeon also drop Runes, with higher stages dropping 4-Star to 6-Star Runes.